Nothing Like You and I
by disapprovingrabbit
Summary: Evan and Rebecca go on a date; based on the preview for 3.13 Take Me Out. Will likely evolve into alternate-universe fic. Evan/Casey.
1. Chapter 1

_*Note: I do not own any of the characters of the Greek franchise. Just playing. This little story is based on the preview for 3.13 hosted on the ABCFamily website right now; I'm planning on spinning my own story from here on, but here's the first bit._

**Nothing Like You and I**

_There's nothing like you and I  
We spent some time  
together crying  
Spent some time just trying  
to let each other go_

"Oh, oh - wait, can we split it?"

Rebecca smiled in that way she had, softly seductive: "My pick, my treat."

Evan ducked his head, accepting the offer. It felt odd, but he'd been in her position after all, though it seemed an eon ago. Money really wasn't a big deal to those who had it; no point making a scene. "Alright, fine. But I'm treating next time."

"If there's a next time," she teased. "We'll see how the rest of tonight goes."

"Although," he continued, "We may have to go for something a little more... low budget."

"No problem. We can go for a coffee, or a movie, or... something simple."

Evan laughed. "That's funny. Because, you know, we met, had sex, _then _dinner, now coffee. It's like we're moving backwards." Rebecca gave a soft laugh of her own. He continued, gazing at her polished, pert features. "Who knows... maybe after coffee, it could be... love at first sight."

"Love at first sight? You really believe in that?" Rebecca asked, squinting an eye teasingly.

Evan paused. Against his will, his mind flashed to a vision of a blonde girl, with huge eyes and a dimpled chin, smiling to herself with the wild lights of the party flickering over her face as she stood back and watched. He remembered the swoop in his stomach, the lightness in his head. "... You don't?"

"I learned in my human sexuality class it's purely chemical. The high you get from perceiving someone as romantically appealing is simply your brain responding to an endorphin boost based on visual stimuli and pheromones."

The high... Evan remembered tripping over his tongue, though he couldn't remember for the life of him what it was he said. Pheromones.... she'd smelled wonderful as she smiled up at him, and his heart pulsed heat. Giddy. He'd felt downright giddy. And overwhelmingly anxious, like he had once chance, one, to not screw this up. He imagined he said something about the music, or the chaos around them. He knows he offered to get her something to drink, which he'd cursed himself over for months afterwards. Because when he'd gotten back, Casey wasn't smiling up at_ him_ anymore. That thought brought him back to the moment – she was still smiling up at Cappie right now, again. Moving _on_, Evan, he told himself. "That's very clinical. And cynical. It's clinically cynical."

Rebecca replied flirtatiously, but earnestly, unaware of his mental time-travel. "It's a biological response! That's also probably why we jumped into bed when we first met."

But he was suddenly unwilling to go back to the flirty-sexy routine. "So ... love doesn't exist?"

"No. I believe in dating and relationships but... love is a myth."

Evan stared into the middle distance for a second before coming back. He offered her a quick smile. "'Myths which are believed in tend to become true.'"

****

_There's nothing like you and I  
So why do I even try?  
There's nothing like you and I_

_**** _


	2. Chapter 2

_We spent some time  
together walking  
Spent some time just talking  
about who we were  
You held my hand so  
very tightly  
And told me what we  
could be dreaming of_

_There's nothing like you and I_

Evan dropped Rebecca at the ZBZ house after treating her to gelato ("I can't imagine subjecting Rebecca Logan to mere _ice cream_") and they kissed good night – albeit a little awkwardly. Slipping in a little joke about their backwards courtship, he made a quick escape, for the first time a little relieved at the Greek system's double-standards about having men in the houses. There was thinking to do.

Rebecca Logan. On paper, they were perfect for each other. The damaged children from families of privilege, the self-destructive anti-heros. They'd come together with a bang, and had been circling in each other's orbits for years. It made sense, their darkness juxtaposed so neatly with Cappie and Casey's golden happiness – the Big Bad Wolf and the Evil Queen together, leaving Cinderella and Prince Charming alone to waltz.

Except that it didn't fit. Because Rebecca Logan didn't believe in love - and he did.

Hearing laughter, he glanced up – across the street, Cappie was walking Casey back from the KT house. Casey, distracted by her giggles, tripped a little on the sidewalk and stumbled a bit in front of Cappie – unfazed, Cappie instantly swung a leg around in front of her and began a Laverne-and-Shirley-inspired lockstep. "Schlemeil, Schlemazel, ___Hassenpfeffer_ Incorporated!" As Casey completely lost it and cracked up uncontrollably, Evan deduced a night at Doblers, with perhaps one too many Lemon Drops. Cappie swung Casey around and planted a firm smooch on her at the ZBZ door. Evan's lips quirked wryly, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and continued on his way as his mind cast back....

"_You really didn't have to walk me back, you know. I mean, tonight of all nights, I think you earned the right to head home and take a couple painkillers. Ash could have walked with me back to our floor." Casey had one arm linked through his, and the other held the makeshift icepack to his face._

_Evan went for a jokey tone - when one loses one's best and oldest friend in a single night, or faces similar emotional trauma, it's always best to ironically deflect with humour. It was a time-honoured repressed-WASP tradition – smile through the pain. "Aw, hell no, are you kidding me? This is my one chance to do this looking like I've already defended your honour to some other poor, misguided soul. Who'd mess with me tonight? I'm clearly a tough guy, ready to go to the mats. " He tried smiling. "Oh, ow."_

"_Oh, yes, you're _such_ an intimidating thug right now." She examined his split lip, his black eye. "My, my, what are the members of the Esteemed Chambers clan going to say about you getting in such a tussle?"_

"_Oh, my mother would nash her teeth and comment about the unseemliness of it all; my father would drink his scotch and give me a Very Disappointed look. My brother, on the other hand, would probably give me a high-five, buy me a drink, and say that the affection of a beautiful blonde is _always_ a valid reason to get into a brawl. He's _really _is a bad influence on me." His lips twitched, and he winced. "Ow. I really need to stop doing that."_

_Casey frowned. "I really am sorry, Evan."_

"_You've got nothing to apologize for, Casey." She started to object, but he cut her off as they stopped in front of her dorm room. "No, really, this..., this _thing_ was brewing between me and Cappie for months, ever since I left Kappa Tau. It wasn't just me taking you to this dance - sometimes, you just... outgrow people, you know?"_

"_I guess, yeah... but I think I'm always going to feel like I came between you two, and ruined this great friendship..."_

"_Casey." Evan took her face in his hands, looked into her hazel eyes. He felt that same swoop, that swoop he felt when he first saw her, and every time since. "Even if you had... it... would be worth it."_

_Casey smiled at him, nervously. She cleared her throat, tried a lighter tone. "You know, you really look quite the rake right now." She reached up and gently traced his split lip. "Very dashing."_

"_Well, that's good to hear." Evan's left hand dropped to brush his knuckles across her collarbone. "Because that might just help me with my new plan - to sweep you off your feet." His eyes lowered to her lips as his hand cupped her neck. He leaned in, felt her pulse quicken under his hand... and then he felt no pain._


End file.
